The Faces She Made
by Erika Hearken
Summary: Sakura finds a very particular 'gift' left under her doorway by a team-mate. The gift reveals quite a lot to Sakura and opens her eyes to something she never really acknowledged before. Now, it's in her face and she can't ever go back...


**E.H.**

_So…you know those times when you have a huge stack of things you have to do? And during that time…your muse decides to whop you upside the head with the biggest, meanest, nail-studded, two by four it can find? Well…that is this. While finding a few pieces of fan art, I saw several of them with Sakura's expressions varying throughout them. It inspired this piece and voila! Here we are! This is most likely going to stay a one-shot. I can't fore-see it becoming anything more. I mean, if I got fifteen reviewers saying they want more, then maybe. But I doubt it. This was rated T to be safe. (Never know whose going to be picky over the word 'blood', some language, and people kissing.) If I continued it…it would probably become another M to my collection. _

_I usually don't write many NaruSaku. But this one…this one demanded it of me. I hope you guys enjoy this._

* * *

**The Faces She Made**

The notebook, file folders, and medical scrolls laid open in the summer air. The pink-haired woman in charge of reading over the paperwork and placing it where it was supposed to go was currently staring off into space out the open window. A long sigh moved past her partially parted lips. She turned back to her desk and rolled her shoulders groaning as her shoulders popped. What a long day. It was already almost ten in the evening. Picking up her pen, she started back up where she'd left off what was probably too long ago. The pen rode across the page, leaving intricate lines of ink in its wake. The lines were words that made sense, but coming from the pen-tip it seemed as though the ink danced over the fibrous surface. After a few hours more, Sakura finally finished and laid the pen down. She pushed her seat back with hardly any noise and restacked the files. Her heels clicked softly down the corridors as she made her way to the file records of all the patients. She stowed them away to where they were supposed to go and turned, glancing at the clock. Stifling a yawn, she read the time as now just ten minutes past midnight. A small shred of disappointment slithered down to her gut. She'd wanted to visit with Naruto and Sai tonight. They'd even said they'd wait up for her. She knew that they had a mission in the morning. They couldn't have waited long past eleven.

With a slower pace than usual, she moved through her rituals of leaving the hospital. As she moved down the empty hallways, she trailed her fingertips idly down the cool painted walls. Memories of her training to become a medic flooded her with warmth and pride as she walked the all-too-known passages of the Konohagakure no Byouin. She took her time clocking out on the off chance she'd be needed. When it was clear that all was well and calm, she stepped out into the night air and started the quiet walk home. Normally, it wouldn't have taken her more than ten minutes to reach her meager apartment. Tonight, she took the longest routes she knew of. It was well after one am when she arrived home. She stared at her door blankly. Although it was 'home' she didn't feel like she'd come home. It was funny, ever since she moved out of her parent's home…she'd never felt really at 'home' in her apartment. It was suffocatingly lonely in there. When she couldn't stand out in the barely chilling air any longer, she opened her door and shoved it open. She stepped over the threshold and gasped as her heel stepped on something that made her slip a bit. Using her shinobi reflexes and instincts, she flipped back out into the apartment's corridor and glared at the object. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing in confusion. She moved back into the apartment and lifted the object. It was sketchpad. She knew exactly where it came from too.

Not sure what to make of it, she closed her door with her foot and absently relocked the door. Moving across her apartment, she kicked off her shoes and settled on her beaten up couch. She opened the cover and saw a note slide free. It was addressed to her. She blinked at it and tilted her head to the side. She set the sketchpad down and opened the note. She got past her name before it all blurred as she yawned loudly. Whatever this was, it could wait until she showered and had a decent night's rest. Or…morning's rest. She set it back on the coffee table and moved to her bathroom. After a hot shower, she fell into bed in just underwear and a sports bra due to the heat. She didn't bother with covers. Within moments she was asleep.

**…..**

Sakura awoke slowly to the sound of a bustling Konoha. It was one of the perks and curses to living over the merchant's alley. Rolling over, she groaned and rubbed her neck. She'd slept on it wrong again. Sending some soothing waves of chakra into her tensed neck muscles, she glanced at her clock. Her jaw dropped as she did a double take.

"Two o'clock?! How the hell did I sleep in so late!?" She thanked her lucky charms that she had the day off for once. Of course, this was at Tsunade's behest. She shook her head and began her daily routine. Once her teeth were clean, her face washed, her hair brushed, and her body clothed…she made her way to her kitchen. She brewed up a hot cup of tea. Once it was done, she frowned at the steaming cup. Hot tea on a hot afternoon? What had she been thinking? Moving to the freezer, she dug out a cup of ice and dumped the tea into the cup and smiled as she felt it cool quickly. Taking a tentative sip, she sighed appreciatively. She moved to the couch and grabbed her remote about to turn on her TV when she spotted the note from last night. She recalled finding it and set the remote down. She plucked up the note and read through the first paragraph.

_Ugly,_

At this she growled and ground her teeth. Definitely Sai's handiwork here.

_As you know, Dickless and I are heading on a mission. While we're gone, I think it'd be a good idea to look over some of these images. I had planned to give this to you on your birthday, but I think now is the best time. Please look at them carefully._

It was unsigned, but Sakura knew why. Sai wouldn't sign something like this, even with his 'given' name of Sai. She rolled her eyes but honestly? She was intensely curious. She wanted to know what was so important that he couldn't wait to give it to her. She flipped it open as she sipped her tea. She nearly spat it out as laughter exploded from her. The first picture was of Naruto in a rather hilarious situation. She remembered this mission. Naruto was trying to 'prove his manliness' to Sai by fishing bare-handed. He'd fallen in face first. Into a river. Of glacial runoff. His face was drawn so perfectly as he came up sputtering, spitting, and cursing while hollering at Sai. She was about to turn the page but paused as she saw something in the background.

It was her.

She was standing a little ways off, laughing. She smiled a bit and shrugged as she flipped the page. The next page was another one of Naruto. However, he was livid in this one. He was standing stiffly and clenching his jaw and hands. His face was turned slightly upright. Yet again, she was in the background. Looking at Naruto. Her expression was troubled and worried. Why was she looking at him like that? She frowned and shook her head as she flipped the page. She froze. This time, it was of her. She was turned and watching someone that wasn't in the picture. It wasn't so much the way she was looking off into the distance as it was, again, her expression. She was staring with what looked like pained longing.

"When did I…make that face? Who am I looking at…?" She flipped the page and found her answer. She nearly choked as she saw another version of the picture of her. Ahead of her were two backs. One had the Uchiha clan symbol on it and the other had a red Spiral. Naruto and Sasuke. This was during the Fourth Shinobi War. The next page was of her false smile when she reassured Sai that she felt that Sasuke was able to be trusted. She looked away from that one. She couldn't bear to look at her own lying face. Was she always that easily readable?

The next page was one that made her heart clench. Two figures stood facing off atop the dead Juubi. Sai captured the details of Sasuke's chidori and Naruto rasengan too perfectly. It was morbidly beautiful. She could see, feel, and taste the lightning and energized air as if she was back on that battlefield with them. She could feel her feet moving as she tried to do something to stop them. This time, this time Kakashi-sensei couldn't stop her. She closed her eyes and turned the page. When she opened them again, she wished she hadn't. Sai had perfectly drawn the scene. Her left hand trailed down to her scarred side. She remembered the pain, the scream she let loose, and then the blank slate of black that followed as she lost consciousness from blood loss. She could see it from Sai's eyes now on the page. Her lying prone on the ground. Blood coating the ground.

This time, however…she could see just how everyone reacted. So many faces she knew twisted in fear, anger, or worry. The next page after that…was one that made her stop. She raised her right hand to her mouth and covered her lips with it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at the face she knew all too well. His forehead was pressed to hers. His tears flowed down his face and onto hers as he held her cheeks tightly. The part of the picture that stung the most, was how the other one stood off to the side just staring on with a blank look. Her left hand moved and tore the page free. She stood quickly and rushed to her pair of shoes. She crammed them on without second thought and flew out her door without caring to relock it. Her feet pumped chakra through her legs and she moved quickly over the rooftops to her destination. It took her less than ten minutes (a new record for her) to reached the Hokage's office windows. She knew it was rude and highly stupid, but she threw it open and dropped in anyways. Two ANBU guards immediately were in the room. Tsunade looked up in surprise and blinked as she stared at her apprentice.

"Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed but waved the guards down from their defensive posture. She glanced at the two jounin standing before her desk. Sai and Naruto both looked at Sakura. One was shocked while the other was smiling. "You know you're supposed to use the door unless called for!"

"I know shishou, I'm sorry." Sakura rushed through her words and ignored the fact that she still had tear tracks down her face.

Naruto moved toward her. "Sakura-chan! You've been crying! What happened?! Are you okay?"

Sakura shoved the page into his hand. He blinked and looked down confused. "What is this?"

He glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow before opening the crumpled paper. "I'm not sure I know what you-"His breath caught as he saw the painfully accurate drawing of a day he tried to forget whenever possible. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up sheepishly. "I—uh…well…I thought you were…and then…and so…SAI!" He turned. "Why did you draw this?!"

"Don't you change the subject, Naruto!" Sakura growled and turned him back. "Tell me truthfully."

"What is this all about?" Tsunade sighed and looked between the two and to the picture then back.

Naruto glanced at the Hokage but knew that he could be forgiven for not answered the older woman first…eventually. Maybe in a few days to years. "I was afraid I lost you. Back then…I couldn't feel your energy. It scared me."

Sakura stared into Naruto's truthful blue eyes. She calmed. "I knew you always boasted it when we were kids…I always shoved you away. I'm so sorry, Naruto. I-I didn't…I didn't think you really…"

"Love you?" Naruto burst and then laughed humorlessly. "I've always been in love with you, Sakura! But I'm not stupid. I know I'm dense, but jeeze, even I can tell how much you love Sasuke! I mean…I knew I had no chance!"

"You are dense!" Sakura yelled and smacked him with no chakra. He still winced. She sighed and crossed her arms. She turned and then bowed to Tsunade. "I'm sorry for interrupting their debriefing, Hokage-sama. Please forgive me. I'll take my leave now." She turned and glared at Naruto. "Once you finish this up, you had better get your butt over to see me. We're not done talking about this!"

**…..**

Sakura stood in her living room, pacing. If he tried to escape… He'd be dead. Deader than dead. She'd hunt him down and- A loud knock sounded at the door. She turned and suddenly lost all her steam. Did she really dare to open that door? If she did there would be no turning back. She couldn't brush it off like usual and laugh. Or even tease him. It would be laid out before both of them. She moved toward the door slowly and very hesitantly. She reached the door and rested her hand on the handle. She closed her eyes and laid her forehead against the door.

"Kami…give me strength…" She stood and opened the door. Naruto looked at her, mirroring her hesitancy and nervous feelings. "Come on in…"

Naruto stepped inside and awkwardly tugged his boots off. "Sakura, I—"

"Why don't you take off your flak jacket too? It won't be comfy and you need to sit down for a while." She stated without room for arguing. She moved to the kitchen and proceeded to remake tea like she had that morning.

"…okay…" He sounded so cute when he was nervous. Sakura dropped the cup in her hand and stared wide eyed at her cabinet. "Oi! You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just have a seat already!" She snarled just so that she could cover up her blunder. She waited until she heard him move slowly across the room and sit on the squeaky old couch. She blew out a long sigh through pursed lips as she finished preparing the tea. She carried over the two glasses. "I'd off you food, but I know you better than that. Ichiraku's always comes after a mission." She grinned at him as she sat down. He took the tea and gave her his trademark grin while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Yeah…ya'know…"

"I do." She blinked and looked away to hide her blush. What the hell was wrong with her?! Just because she said 'I do' didn't mean anything! For Pete's sake! She cleared her throat and took a sip of tea. "You should look through the sketchbook."

Naruto swallowed a sip of tea and fought not to make a face. She smirked, he loved things either sweet or salty. Bitter tea was not his thing. He reached for the sketchbook and opened it. He stared at the first page. "Uhh…why was Sai drawing me…?" He looked disturbed and that made Sakura laugh. She moved closer to his side, tucking her feet up beside her. She pointed to the background.

"You're supposed to look closely at the backgrounds too, knucklehead."

"Oh…oh! It's you! And you're laughing at me." He pouted. "That mission was not cool…or maybe it was too cool and just not fun…"

"Oh just shut up and look." She rolled her eyes.

Naruto flipped through the next couple of pages. He began to slow down as he looked through them closely. Sakura couldn't look at him and stared off into space. Did he see what she did? Was he able to see through her like Sai had? She didn't even know she'd done half of these. Naruto reached the last few pages and Sakura definitely didn't look. She didn't want to see the pain and hurt on his face. He pulled out the page from earlier and smoothed it out into the sketchbook.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hm?" She looked at him then. He looked at his lap, at the sketchbook, blankly.

"I…I want to believe that what I saw here is…well, what it looks like. But I can't. Not unless you tell me it is."

Sakura turned to look at him more fully. Never before had Naruto looked so…grown up to her. So handsome. She felt like such an idiot. She smiled sadly at him. "For being called the knuckleheaded ninja, you sure did pick up on things a hell of a lot faster than I ever did."

He looked up at her then. "What do you mean?"

"It's taken me this many years to figure it out. That you've always been there. That I stupidly thought you just had a dumb little crush on me that was blown out of proportion. Instead, I find that…while I chased after a person who didn't give a crap about me…you were standing ever farther back watching me. Still protecting me against all odds."

Naruto ran his hand over his golden locks and chuckled nervously. "Yeah well…"

"I'm really sorry, Naruto. Truthfully and honestly. You saved me so many times without thanks. Even from…Sasuke." Sakura reached over and touched his hand. "Thank you…"

Naruto's eyes raised and met hers. He stared at her as if lost in thought before he mumbled, "aw, fuck it!" Sakura frowned, a question about to pass her lips when instead a squeal of surprise did as he pulled her to his chest. She looked up in shock and again her question was cut off. Naruto's lips descended over hers and she felt her entire body stop. Her heart then picked up with a thunderous beat that made her deaf to anything but him. Her eyes slowly slid shut as she relaxed into his kiss.

Naruto couldn't have been more ill-prepared for her to react this way. He wasn't sure where to go with this now. He'd honestly expected to be punched hard enough to leave a huge hole in her apartment building. But instead, here she was…letting him _kiss her_. Was he dreaming? He sat back, breaking the kiss and stared at her in awe. "Ne, Sakura-chan…will you pinch me?"

"What?" Sakura asked, sitting up confused quickly.

"Please?"

"…all right…but don't complain about it later…" Sakura reached over and did as he asked. She pinched him. He yelped and leapt off the couch, grabbing his arm. He looked back at her and narrowed his eyes on her in suspicion.

"Did I just kiss you?"

"…uh…yes…"

"Did you just…kiss me back?"

"…Naruto, what the—"

"Did you?"

"Yes!"

"…I'm not dreaming…"

Sakura just blinked.

"I'm not dreaming! Yahoo!" Naruto danced around her living round victoriously. "I just kissed Sakura-chan~ I just kissed Sakura-chan~"

Sakura's eyebrow began to tick. She watched him dance around and around her living room. She finally stood up and moved toward him. "Naruuuuutoooo!"

He paused to look at her and promptly felt his excitement leave him. She was going to punch him. That was the look she had when she was about to punch him. _Always_. She raised her fist and did, indeed, punch him. Lightly. Before smiling and laughing.

"Eh?"

"Come on, knucklehead. You're treating me to Ichiraku Ramen." Sakura stated as she moved toward the door.

"…Okay." He followed after her confused. They walked down the steps until they reached the bottom. Sakura turned to him and held out her hand with a warm smile. Naruto took it hesitantly before a thought occurred to him. "Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

They walked together toward his favorite place to eat. "Is this…a date?"

"Yes, Naruto. This is the first of many dates."

* * *

_So, I hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think! _

_A few things for those that do not know:_

_Konohagakure - Leaf Village  
no - giving possession to object/thing/person  
Byouin - Hospital  
Shishou - Master  
Oi - Hey  
sama/chan - titles for others (sama = lord, higher rank, etc / chan = friend, someone younger, etc)_

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Erika Hearken_**


End file.
